Timeless Love
by nuttier-than-an-almond
Summary: Clockwork sees the future even as he sleeps. And Once Dan asked him what he saw and he didn't want to answer. Now we get to know why. -Companion piece to my story "Battle for the Baby"- Rated M for a reason. Heavy Slash


**In my story "Battle for the Baby" Dan and Clockwork had a bit of a tiff and both got upset with eachother. Dan didn't know why Clockwork was mad at him, so that made him mad. He stayed in Clockwork's room one night to try and get an explaination but found the him sleeping. When Clockwork wakes up he's embarassed to see Dan there because he was infact 'dreaming' about them. When really Clockwork doesnt dream. He just sees visions of things that have happened or will happen. So really what he saw was them about a year int he future.**

**This is what he saw. **

The time stream was calm at the moment. Wars were still at the moment, no one attacking another country for now. No ghosts were wreaking havock on the human world in attempt to take it over or destroy it. Things were more or less peacefull. And peacefull was good.

Peacefull meant that Clockwork got to relax for a few minutes.

Well, relax as much as he could with a child int he tower. The infant kept him and his lover up all night screaming and crying. Some times Clockwork wondered if adopting the boy was a good idea. But everytime he saw those little violet eyes open and look at him he remembered why he took the child in as his son.

"How is he?" The master of time asked, entering the nursery where his partner sat in a soft armchair, gently rocking the infant. He knew the answer to the question but it was more polite to ask anyway.

"Just got him to fall asleep." The light blue skinned male answered, his white hair flickering in a gentle flame.

Clockwork smiled and floated over to sit on the arm of the chair. He put his arms around his mate's neck and leaned his head on top of the other's.

"Isn't he beautiful, Dan?" Clockwork asked quietly.

Little Aaron breathed steadily as he fell into the world of dreams. His little fingers were curled beside his face, barely visable from under the blue blanket he was wrapped in. His small tuft of blonde hair was practically standing straight up from Dan trying to make it look like his own hair. Clockwork found it amusing how much Dan fussed over trying to make the boy look more like him.

As if being the alternative future version of the real father wasn't good enough.

Yes, this was Danny's son. The child of Dan's younger self and his goth fiance who became pregnant too early. They could have kept the child but it would have been neglected by inexperienced parents and probably would have been raised by the grandparents rather than Danny and Samantha. The new parents decided it was for the best that they give the child to a couple that they could trust to raise it and nurture it like they couldn't yet.

And some how, Clockwork and Dan were the ghosts to do it. It took plenty of Convincing from Sam to let them have it. Danny was wary, as he should be, of allowing hsi evil self to raise the child. But Dan had made significant strides since his liberation from the thermos. He's even gone so far as letting his hostage go.

But that was another story entirely.

"Yeah... He's something..." Dan finally replied, his tone absent and thoughtful.

"You okay?" Clockwork asked, rubbing the other male's shoulders slightly.

"I'm fine... Just thinking is all..."

"Well that's never good," The master of time laughed, "Relax, Dan, he wont grow up to hate you."

Dan glared up at him with his typical "stop knowing what I'm going to say" expression.

"Sorry, darling," Clockwork apologized with a light smile, "Would you like to actually have that conversation?"

Dan scoffed, "Yeah, right...It sounds bad enough in my head."

"Stop worrying," The master of time said gently, kissing Dan on the top of the head, "Everything will work out. You'll see."

Dan smiled up at him, slowly standing. Clockwork released him before his grip caused him to be towed of the chair. Instead he fell into it to recline across the arm rests. The time keeper propped himself up on his elbows and watched Dan move to the wooden cradle. He placed the child in it with great care after placing a soft kiss on the boy's forehead.

"You are such a good daddy," Clockwork stated happily.

"Until he gets to be a teenager," Dan countered, leaning over the cradle to watch Aaron sleep with a fond smile, "But I can settle for that."

Clockwork kept his smile as he rose from the chair and moved over to Dan to embrace him from behind. He leaned his cheek on the stong back of the other male and held him close. Clockwork always knew he'd end up with 'Phantom and thus, always loved him. He was just very good at conceling it at first.

"You know... This is the first time we've gotten the baby to sleep with time to spare," Dan stated, a smirk on his lips and a suggestive tone.

Images flashed over Clockwork's eyes and a slight pink appeared on his face at what he saw. He bit his lower lip slightly, nuzzling into the man's back. He had a feeling he knew what Dan had in mind.

Dan turned around in Clockwork's arms and gripped the master of time's face softly. He pressed his lips against Clockwork's darker blue ones tenderly, Clockwork's eyes falling shut immediately to lean into it.

It was cut short but Clockwork didn't complain. He didn't protest as he was picked up suddenly in the bridal style and wisked from the room silently. Dan even flew them out so their footsteps wouldn't make noise.

Clockwork wrapped his arms around Dan's neck and kissed his neck repeatedly. He pulled down the high collar of Dan's suit to he would have better access. And the quiet moans he got as response were what he wanted to hear.

"We wont make it to the room if you keep that up," Dan told him in a mock repremanding voice.

Clockwork just laughed, "Who needs a room? I'm perfectly fine here."

He laughed a bit louder when Dan gaped at him in slight shock. The ghost of time just snuggled into his chest as they phased through thier bedroom door. Normal doors in the Ghost Zone wouldnt have allowed it but since they had a three quarters human child in the house they had to have real world doors. They didn't want Aaron to just walk in on them without warning when he was older.

Not that Clockwork wouldn't know ahead of time that he was coming.

The master of time grunted quietly as he was suddenly tossed playfully onto the rounc bed. He pushed himself up to a sitting position just before Dan joined him on the matress to loom over him.

"You're sure about this?" Clockwork asked with genuine concern, "You've never been with a man before..."

Dan frowned slightly at the subject being brought up. He hated admitting that he was a virgin because it was so hard to believe that he was from looking at him. His life fell apart at fourteen and the rest of his life was spent detroying the world. He never made time to have sex. With anyone, male or female. And it wasn't until after he was released from the thermos that he discovered his new sexuality.

A personality side effect of merging with Vlad Plasmius' ghost half. But Clockwork didn't mind. The time keeper could care less about what gender he was with.

"I'm sure." Dan said a sly smile growing on his face, "What about you?"

Clockwork narrowed his eyes flirtatiously, "Do you really have to ask?"

Dan slammed his lips on Clockworks roughly, pulling the other ghost to him. Clockwork let out an involuntary wimper as Dan's fingers dug into his hips.

He loved Dan to death, no pun intended, but he was far too forceful sometimes.

Clockwork put his arms around Dan's neck tightly as he layed back on the bed, his ghostly tail hanging off the edge between Dan's legs. The more agressive ghost moaned as Clockwork moved his tail to massage the inside of Dan's thighs.

The benefits of a tail.

And it was times like this that Clockwork could actually manage to stay in one of his ages. Shifting to either of his youthful or elderly ages would kill the mood entirely.

Dan broke the kiss as he reached up to grasp the gear that held Clockworks cloak together. Instead of doing the expected he simply lifted it over Clockwork's head and pulled it off of him revealing the ghost's short wavy hair combed neatly over his head. He tossed the garment away to the corner of the room then went to work on the sash around his lover's waist.

Clockwork allowed himself to be undressed, giving Dan the dominance he craved. As he suppected Dan stopped at his robe once Clockwork's gloves were removed.

The master of time smiled and caressed the face in front of him lovingly.

"Take your time," He said softly.

Dan smiled and leaned into the touch.

Clockwork took this opportunity to begin working on Dan's own suit. He stripped the cape from the more muscular ghost's shoulders and pulled the upper half of the suit off, revealing a strong chest with defined muscle. And two haunting scars from his creation.

The ghost gauntlets left their permenant mark on Dan, a constant reminder of his past.

Clockwork ran his now bare fingers over the marks, tracing the countors of them, feeling and seeing the pain and agony that occured because of these scars. Clockwork had been there for all of it. Watching as time unfolded in front of him. He would have given anything to be able to reach out and tell Dan that it would be okay. But things didn't work that way...

He leaned up to kiss his lover slowly. Dan returned it, placing his hands over Clockwork's own as a symbol of trust.

Dan parted their lips to smile down at Clockwork, "I think I'm ready now."

Clockwork gasp as cold air swept over his chest, the garment being slowly pulled away and removed entirely. It didn't occur to him till then that maybe he kept it a little too cold in the tower. He didnt even care that his normally neetly kept hair was messed by the robe.

He inhaled sharly as Dan ran his tongue over the faux glass cover for the clock embedded in Clockwork's chest. It was a part of him and he could even feel when he was touched. And damn it felt good! His ghostly tail was whiping wildly from the excitement.

The ghost of time gripped at Dan's hair as he continued to lap at the smooth surface. Clockwork moaned and arched into the touch making Dan chuckle.

"You always this excitable?" Dan asked, leaning away to smirk down at the other. He looked over the time keepers body and frowned, "How are we supposed to do this?"

Clockwork smirked back, "Like this."

With a thought Clockwork changed his tail into a clothed pair of legs. Dan gave a groan at the fact that he had further undressing to do. But to be fair, Dan was still clothed fromt he waist down as well.

"If we're going to do this, I aint standing," Dan said, crawling up onto the bed completely, pulling Clockwork with him as he settled up by the pillows.

Dan got right to the point, grabbing the belt holding Clockwork's pants up and pulling it off in one fluid motion. He didn't even bother throwing it but instead simply dropped it off the edge of the bed. He then went to work on The boots preventing the pants from being removed, having to remove the watches around them one at a time.

"You really need to to not accesorize so much," Dan grumbled as he tossed one of the small clocks away.

"I thought you liked my excentric charms."Clockwork teased, reaching up to run his fingers through Dan's hair.

Boots finally tossed off Dan shakily reached for the waistline of Clockworks relatively tight pants. Before he could the time keeper hooked a leg around his waist and quickly flipped the two of them over. He was now on top of Dan and grinning down at him, hands on his chest to hold him in place.

"Hey! You're not supposed to top!" Dan whined but made no motion to try and get up.

"Relax, You'll go your spot back soon enough," Clockwork assured him with a wink.

Crawling backward slightly, Clockwork lifted one of Dan's legs. He slowly pulled off the white boot there and tossed it away to only he knew where. He removed the other boot at the same torturously slow pace and ridded them of that one as well. Deciding to be a tease Clockwork leaneddown to kiss Dan's knee lightly. He trailed kisses over his thigh and to just under the crotch of the males pants.

Clockwork could feel Dan shaking under him and smiled. Dan would never admit it but he was nervous.

Well... Clockwork was going to have to fix that wasn't he?

The ghost of time grasped the white belt attached to Dan's black pants and slowly pulled it down. As he had already predicted, Dan went commando like he always had. Boxers or breifs would bunch up inside to tight jumpsuit.

Discarding the pants off the edge fo the bed Clockwork looked back up to Dan's face. He looked genuinly flustered and his cheeks were even tinged pink. Clockwork leaned over him to plant a quick kiss on his lips.

"I love you," He told his lover in a tone just above a whisper.

"I know..." Dan replied with a smile, "Right back at you, baby."

"_Baby_?" Clockwork raised a brow, "Using pet names now?"

"When the situation calls for it." Dan answered.

He reached up and wrapped his arms around Clockworks bare waist and pulled him against his now nude form.

"Come here, beautiful," Dan kissed the other ghost passionately on the lips, his tounge pushing past Clockwork's teeth to tangle with his own.

Clockwork put one arm around his partners neck and the other hand slid down to rest on Dan's pale blue hip. Pulling his face away he gave a very suggestive smirk before suddenly wrapping his fingers around Dan's length.

Dan moaned loundly and slammed his head back agaisnt the pillows as Clockwork gave a gentle squeaze and slowly began to move his hand back and forth.

"_Damn_! C-Clockwork!" Dan stammered as he writhed under the master of time.

"Yes, _baby_?" Clockwork asked, teasing the other with the pet name and pausing his movents for a moment.

"Don't... Don't stop!" Dan practically whined at him.

Clockwork began to rub the flesh again, feeling it harden severly inder his fingers.

"You like that, _sweety_?" Clockwork asked in a deeper voice than normal.

Dan didn't speek but nodded quickly. Clockwork gave a harder squeaze causing the man under him to shout loudly. No one but Clockwork could have predicted that Dan was a screamer.

"Shhh... You'll wake the baby," Clockwork said humorously.

"F-Fuck that!" Dan hissed through his fanged teeth, "That baby will be there for- _AH!- _18 years!"

Clockwork chuckled as he leaned down to kiss his lover's collar bone sensually. He trailed his mouth over the smooth skin of Dan's shoulder to his neck. His hands met to massage the strong chest under him carefully.

"Why did you stop?" Dan asked breathlessly.

"You want to last, don't you?" Clockwork responded with a smirk as he kissed the chisled jawline.

Dan took steady breaths as Clockwork's hands moved over him. The latter could hear him swallow nervously and his smirk grew.

"You're allowed to touch me you know," Clockwork pointed out, referring to Dan's frozen body.

"Why am I the only one naked?" Dan asked with a slight frown.

Clockwork sighed sat up straight, straddling the other's knees. He reached for the button on the front of his pants and unbuttoned it. The trousers just seemed to fall off on their own after that, their anchor to Clockwork's body now gone.

Dan stared at his mates now completely undressed form. Clockwork never really thought much of his body but apparently Dan liked it. And it was quite obvious that Clockwork needed no help getting turned on.

Giving an undignifide squeak clockwork was suddenly rolled over and slammed onto the mattress. He squeazed his eyes shut and moaned as Dan ground against him roughly. Dan ran his fangs over the glass surface on Clockwork's chest making him shout and wrap his arms around Dan's neck.

Dan grasped Clockwork's legs under the knees and pulled them up and apart to rest on his own hips. Clockwork's heart pounded, knowing exactly what was coming. He's already seen it but feeling it was another sensation entirely.

"Ready?" Dan asked.

Clockwork nodded once and howled as Dan suddenly pushed foreward. It was a blazing fire of ecstacy mixed with a dull ache. It felt better than he thought it would. And he predicted that it would feel pretty damn good!

"Goddamn!" Dan hissed, bending himself over slightly to support himself with his arms on either side of Clockwork's face.

Clockwork panted, the sudden onslaught of sensation attacking his nerves. He couldn't even find the energy to speak. Not that he could have found the words to say anything at the moment.

He gave a yelp as Dan pulled out then thrust back in. His whole body was shaken as Dan moved agaisnt him. One wouldn't have believed it was the man's first time. But considering the amount of porn he secretly watched it wasn't surprising he had some what of a clue.

Clockwork pulled himself agaisnt Dan, his head burried in his shoulder. He kissed the scars on Dan's chest as he was rocked by the thrusts. Small grunts escaped his lips at some of the rougher ones.

"Clockwork..."

The master of time opened his eyes to look at the other man, "Y-Yes? Ah!"

Dan grunted as he pushed himself in to the hilt.

"I l-love you..."

Clockwork smiled, "I'm- unf!- impressed... You never tell me you love me.."

Dan snorted ever so slightly, "I never think I have to."

Clockwork gasped as the thrusts quickened. He could feel his climax coming on quickly and knew that at this rate Dan wasn't far behind. He wrapped his legs around his lovers waist and held him tightly agsint his body.

Dan growled out more swear words as he was brought to the brink of climax. He shouted as he came hard inside the other man. This in turn caused Clockwork to be brought to his own climax.

Dan pulled out after a moment of breathing and fell limpy onto the bed beside Clockwork. The master of time stayed where he was, sweaty and sticky and totally out of breath. After a long moment he found the energy to roll onto his side and put an arm around his mate.

"That... was incredible..." Clockwork said in exhaustion.

"You're welcome," Dan replied jokingly earning a light slap on the shoulder.

Clockwork didnt protest as strong arms pulled him into a tight embrace. Dan pulled the blankets over them to protect them from the cold, nuzzling slightly against Clockwork's head.

"I love you, Dan," Clockwork whispered, "I love you so much."

"Love you too..."

Dan fell asleep quickly after that. Clockwork laid awake for a moment watching him. He stroked the flaming hair tenderly but was careful not to wake him.

Unfortunately, staying awake made Clockwork the one to get up when the baby began to cry again.

**This is a companion piece to my larger story "Battle for the Baby" which is a sequal to "Test Tube Baby". It's the story of basically how this happens. I want to keep those stories at a T rating so every one can read them so I wrote this seperate from it. **

**Hope you liked it enough to leave a review. No flames please if you can avoid it. **


End file.
